


I'm not this person

by BecauseSin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseSin/pseuds/BecauseSin
Summary: "This isn't me. I'm not this person" He said to himself





	I'm not this person

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic, I'm not sure why I never posted this here...

He was alone in the graveyard, which was full of crosses carved with names he used to know. Names that used to have a face, a voice and a story back them. And now, they were nothing else than marks on the wood.

It was the second time he visited the graves. The first one was right after the attack, and he had been angry and swore revenge. This time, however, he was feeling numb. He shouldn't be there, but he owed someone a last thing.

He was holding his half tattered Council uniform when he stopped in front of one of the graves. His grave. Once he was there, all the memories flowed in his mind. All the missions they did together. All the conversation they had. All the inside jokes between them. All his life as a Rune Knight passed before his eyes.

"This isn't me. I'm not this person" He said then, in a low voice. He said it to himself, because there wasn't anyone else to hear it and because he needed to believe it.

He wasn't. It was a lie. Everything was a lie. His loyalty to the council. His sense of justice. His feelings. Therefore, their relationship was a lie too. All the hugs, kisses, caresses stolen to time and tight schedules. Everything was a lie.

He left his old clothes on the ground, near the grave, and then slowly buried them. Doranbolt was dead and he should be buried there too. With all his lies and false feelings.

"Maybe that wasn't a lie" said a shy voice inside his mind. He ignored it, as he had done every day since he found the true. He ignored it, because he couldn't afford to believe it.


End file.
